1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for turning on or off the start of a vehicle based on whether a high voltage battery is submerged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as carbon energy has been gradually depleted and interest in the environment has increased, demand for environmentally friendly vehicles such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle has increased. Further, the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle exhibit improved fuel efficiency and discharge minimal pollutant compared to a conventional vehicle using only an engine. In the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle mentioned above, since the most essential component may be a battery, more research has been developed on the battery for the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle.
However, in regards to the battery for a vehicle used in the hybrid vehicle or the electric vehicle, stability is being considered an important factor for efficiency since a battery for the vehicle may be exposed to the various environments. In particular, the vehicle may be partially or wholly submerged due to several causes such as heavy rain, a fall, or the like, whereby the battery pack for the vehicle may also be submerged. In particular, the battery pack for the vehicle may become damaged as well as passengers within the vehicle and may be electrocuted by infiltrated water. Since the battery pack for the vehicle in which a number of unit battery modules are connected in series generates high voltage to drive a motor, when leakage current is generated due to the submersion of the battery pack, passenger safety or safety of persons surrounding the vehicle may be at risk.
The related arts for overcoming the above mentioned problems have the object of protecting the battery by cutting off charge and discharge routes when the battery is submerged, and require separate devices to be installed for the object.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.